


Don't Smell The Flowers

by ScarlettFAngell



Series: Flowers Universe [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidental Watersports, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Mpreg, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, You Shouldn't Have Smelled That, funky galra stuff, heat/rut cycles, minor choking (very minor), weird alien flowers (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell
Summary: "What happened?" he asked, gaze narrowed on the shifty Galra across from him.Kolivan winced. "There was an...incident?"Lance stared at him. Did he even want to know? Of course he did! He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What. Happened.""I told him not to smell the flowers!" the Blade hissed, dragging both hands over his head. He looked so distressed that Lance was tempted to ease up on him, but he decided to remain firm instead. "But he insisted!"He sighed again. "Show me."(or the one where Keith smells something he shouldn't have)
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan, Keith/Kolivan/Lance, Keith/Lance, Keith/Unnamed Galra
Series: Flowers Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Part I: Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/gifts), [Theit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theit).



> This probably happens sometime during season six or seven? Like, when the paladins get back to earth but before they engage the Galra, and they get there before the Galra do, so no Galra invasion. lol. Enjoy. God, making me write kinkier shit than I usually do. You're all terrible! :P

_**Lance landed the shuttle outside** _the little hut in the middle of the desert, hoping out and glancing about. He really shouldn't have worried. Everyone was too busy preparing for Galra Invasion to bother with keeping track of him and besides, he wasn't even on Earth anymore. Hence the shuttle and not the Lion. Lance strolled casually towards the hut, hands in his pockets. Why the hell would Kolivan call him all the way out into the middle of nowhere on a nameless planet that was kinda hard to find? All the Blade leader had mentioned was that Keith was 'hurt' and Lance needed to come immediately. Apparently, no one else had responded to Kolivan's calls.

He reached the hut and knocked on the door. "Kolivan?" 

The door swung open to reveal a slightly disheaveled-looking Galra, his white braid undone and messily hanging over one shoulder. "Finally!" Kolivan said and yanked Lance into the room. "Thank god you're here, Lance, he's unbearable!"

"Uh, what?" Lance was a little stunned, and Kolivan's grip on his wrist was a little too tight. "What are you talking about? Where's Keith?"

Kolivan released him and backed off a few steps, gesturing to the stairs that led down. "Downstairs, but, uh, you may want to...wait a little..."

"What happened?" he asked, gaze narrowed on the shifty Galra across from him.

Kolivan winced. "There was an...incident?"

Lance stared at him. Did he even want to know? Of course he did! He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What. Happened."

"I told him not to smell the flowers!" the Blade hissed, dragging both hands over his head. He looked so distressed that Lance was tempted to ease up on him, but he decided to remain firm instead. "But he insisted!"

He sighed again. "Show me."

Kolivan stared at him for a moment then sighed and turned to lead the way downstairs. Lance couldn't help taking a closer look now that he wasn't so focused on whatever Kolivan had been saying. The man's flightsuit had been torn in a couple places and Lance was pretty sure the dark, wet patch of fur on the Galra's neck was a fucking hicky. He squinted, gaze darting back down to find several holes punctured in the back of the man's suit.

Well, something had certainly happened, and Lance wasn't sure he was liking it.

The Blade leader led the way downstairs into a warren of tunnels and rooms. They passed through what appeared to be a common room, where several of the slightly smaller blades were all pressing their foreheads into the tables and groaning lowly, before passing into a darkened hallway with a single door at the end.

Kolivan stopped right outside it and turned to Lance, a grimace on his face. "Uh, fair warning before we go in... It might be a little...intense...."

"Intense?"

Instead of answering him, Kolivan just shook his head and opened the door. It slide open and Lance was treated to the sight of Keith's bare ass as he thrust into another blade member. Keith had the Galra pinned to the bed face-first and was growling something lowly in what appeared to be Galran. Lance couldn't help staring. What the actual fuck?

Lance blinked and then turned to look at Kolivan. The Galra was visibly trying not to stare at Keith and the other Galra. "Okaaay, how long's he been like this?"

Kolivan winced. "Three days."

"Oh, sweet jesus," Lance whispered and closed the door again. The sight--and sound--cut off, and he turned to face Kolivan. "Okay. Keith's clearly in season....but you mentioned flowers?"

"Ahprodisiac flowers," the Galra muttered, arms crossed over his chest and studiously not looking at the door that hid Keith from view. "I told him not to smell them, but you know what he's like. He never listens."

"Sounds like Keith," he muttered and shifted to lean against the door. "So, then what happened?"

"Well....we'd finished the mission, so I brought him back here." Kolivan exhaled heavily and leaned against the wall beside the door. "Four days ago, he started to...well...smell really good, and then three days ago, this." He gestured to the door. "At first, he didn't mind, y'know...." Kolivan cleared his throat and gestured to himself. "Hence my state, but then he started getting a little...dominant, and I don't exactly do well submitting to others, so some of the others offered to take turns." The Galra looked back down the hall towards the common room. "And you saw the results of that."

"Geez," Lance whispered, also glancing back down the hall. "So, why am I here?"

Kolivan offered him a sheepish look. "I thought you might help? Since you, uh...helped before..."

Lance rolled his eyes. "So you thought, just because I was Keith's casual partner before, that you'd call me in to help deal with this?"

"Well, er....yes?"

He heaved a sighed and pushed off the door. "I see. And what makes you think I'm willing to help?"

"I can smell your arousal, Lance."

"Fucking Galras," Lance hissed and sent Kolivan a glare. "I always forget that you can smell that shit."

Kolivan laughed at him. "So, are you willing to help?"

Lance groaned. "Of fucking course I am."

"Good."

They stared at each other for a moment. Lance cleared his throat while Kolivan ran his hands over his head again. It was so awkward, but what could Lance do? Apologise? Hell no. He was about to get the dicking of a lifetime, he wasn't gonna say no to that. And he certainly wasn't gonna apologise for it.

"Soooooo, now what?"

"Now we wait until the poor guy stumbles out of the room," Kolivan muttered, sparing a glance for the door. He frowned. "Keith should fall asleep soon."

"Asleep is good, but for how long?" Lance asked, also sparing the door a glance.

"An hour, if we're lucky."

Lance considered the door for a moment, gaze narrowed. Plenty of time for a few...adjustments first. "So, I have time to get prepared?"

"Probably, yes."

"Good."

**\------------------**

_**An hour later, Lance was hovering** _outside the door to Keith's room. He was hesitating, he knew he was, but he couldn't help it. He knew that Keith could seriously hurt him, but he was still willing to help his friend and sometimes fuck buddy. Lance sighed wistfully. He missed his friends, but Shiro and the others were busy with the preparations. 

The door slid open, making Lance jump, and the Galra he'd seen under Keith earlier slipped out. He glanced up and meet Lance's eyes, then offered him a tired smile as the door closed behind him. "Hey."

"Hey," Lance responded. "How's he doing?"

"Still going. He fell asleep about an hours ago, but....y'know... Season hits us hard, so he's still pent up." The Galra clapped him on the shoulder. "You're turn now?"

"Yup."

The Galra laughed. "Good luck."

"Uh, thanks?" Lance hedged, but the Galra just laughed more and walked off down the hall. "Right..."

He stared at the door for a moment, then glanced back down the hall. Lance caught a glimpse of the Galra rounding the corner into the common room--there were long scratches down the blade's back--and heaved a sigh, turning back to the door to what was apparently Keith's room.

Well, there was nothing more to do and he had better suck it up and go face a horny half-Galra who was mid-fucking-heat. Lance squared his shoulder, opening the door and marched into the room. The fact that he didn't get pounced on almost immediately was a little anticlimatic. Lance frowned and glanced about, but he didn't see anyone. The room was a mess, but the bed had been remade with fresh sheets, and somewhere nearby, he could hear a shower running.

A groan jerked his head towards the only other door in the room, and Lance frowned. He crept towards the door, the sounds of both the moaning and the shower grew louder. Lance reached the door quickl--the room wasn't that big--and pushed open the slightly ajar door. It turned out to be a bathroom and the shower was clearly still running. The moaning had also gotten louder, so Lance crept into the room, hyper aware of the lube running down his thighs, and glanced around the partition into the shower cubicle. 

Keith was leaning back against the wall, one hand around his cock and stroking steadily while the other hand was pressed against the wall for balance. Lance stared. He couldn't help it! Keith was hot! He was also squinting at Lance in confusion. _Oh shit..._

"Lance?"

"Hey, Keith," Lance said, hesitating for a moment before he slipped around the partition and into the shower. "I got a call. Apparently you might need some help?"

"Fucking Kolivan," the other boy grunted and thrust up into his hand with a moan. "Why the fuck did he, ugh, call you?! I told him to keep you away!"

Lance stopped short, frowning. "Wait, what?"

Keith just shook his head and stilled his hand. "It doesn't matter now, does it?" he hissed, and Lance could see his legs shaking. "Get over here, then."

"You're close," Lance said, and moved to Keith's side. "Let me help."

"How?" Keith asked, eyes narrowed. Lance just striped off and slid to his knees between Keith's legs. "Oh..."

He smirked and slid his hands up Keith's thighs, taking note of the way the other boy's hand fell away from his cock and pressed against the wall. He liked the way the water fell over him, over them both, and smirked wider. "Just breathe," Lance told him, and kissed Keith's toned abs, licking at the water sluicing over them. The other boy sucked in a sharp breath, and Lance shifted lower to do it again. "I'll take care of you, Keith..."

Then he shifted to lick at the tip of Keith's cock, liking the slightly sweet, salty taste of the other boy's precome. Keith let out a low moan, and Lance took the opportunity to suck the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, then flattening it down against the underside and guiding the thick shaft deeper. Water helped to ease the way, but he ignored it for now. All his focus was on Keith's cock in his mouth.

"Yes," Keith hissed above him, and suddenly there was a hand in his hair. Lance moaned and dug his fingers into Keith's thighs, water pounding down voer his headand making it slightly hard to breathe through his nose. "Yesss." And then Keith was pushed his head down, and it was all Lance could do to take it. 

God, he loved it when Keith did that. Lance moaned again, and Keith's hips jerked up, choking him a little. And he couldn't pull away, not with the death-grip Keith had on his hair. A second later and Keith was coming, cock pulsing in his mouth, his throat, and finally easing up on Lance's hair.

Lance drank everything down then pulled off gently, wiping water out of his eyes. "Better?" he asked, voice sounding absolutely wrecked. Oh, the things Keith did to him. And he was still hard as a rock! Hell, Keith's cock was already filling up again, and it hadn't even been a minute. "What the fuck kind of flowers did you sniff?"

Keith laughed. "I'm sure Kolivan told you."

"He did," Lance told him, and patted his thigh. "Triggered your heat thing, right?"

"Pretty much."

Lance sighed and sat back on his heels, heedless of the way his cock was rock hard and throbbing, sitting upright between his legs. "How much longer before it's over?"

"Dunno," Keith said, and slid down the wall onto his butt. "But I'm surprised I'm this lucid, to be honest."

Lance hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe it's a psuedo-heat?"

"Maybe."

They stared at each other for a moment before Keith tilted his head back against the wall, blowing out a heavy sigh. Lance shifted slightly, feeling the plug in his ass press against his prostrate, and smothered the little moan that threatened to escape. He bit his lip, and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

"Bed?" Lance suggested and Keith laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Keith snorted at him, reaching up blindly to turn off the water. "It's always a yes when you're involved, Lance."

It took a few minutes before either of them could get back on their feet, and it was Keith who managed it first, offering Lance a hand up. He took it gratefully, and then turned to walk back into the bedroom only to be stopped by a hand on his ass, fingers pressing between his cheeks. Lance stopped short, moaning at the way Keith's finger pressed the toy into all the right places.

"Lance...is this?"

"Yes, now shut up!"

Keith chuckled and the hand left his ass. Lance huffed out an annoyed breath and let Keith herd him towards the bed, turning his back away from the other boy briefly to ease the plug out. There was a low growl from Keith as it came free and Lance quickly tossed it aside. A moment later, he found himself face-first on the bed with Keith pressed up against his back.

"Did you do that for me, Lance?" he growled against his neck, and the sound went straight to Lance's cock. He moaned lewdly. "Did you get yourself all wet just for me?"

"Yes," he managed, and Keith laughed, pressing his face into Lance's throat. "Always for you..."

"Good boy," Keith purred, and that sent a shudder through Lance. Why did Keith always pick up on that shit? "Such a good boy...gonna fill you up with my cock, breed you right, yes?"

Lance groaned and pushed back against Keith, feeling the other boy's heavy cock against his inner thighs. "Yes, please, breed me, Keith!"

Keith growled again, and shifted back but only long enough for Lance to feel him line up his cock. Two fingers slid into him and Lance moaned at the feel of them, at the way Keith pressed up against his prostrate.

"So wet," the other boy muttered, and the fingers withdrew. Seconds later, they were replaced with the head of Keith's cock. And _oh god_ , Lance had seen the ridges before, felt them in his mouth, but jesus, it was _so good_ every single time. "Yes, take it, fucking take it!"

Lance moaned into the mattress as Keith eased himself into Lance's tight ass, and Lance couldn't help it. He couldn't stop moaning. He was sure the Galra outside the room could probably hear him, but then he remembered how he didn't hear Keith fucking into the Galra earlier and figured it was probably sound-proofed. Which meant he could be as loud as he fucking wanted. _Hell yes._

"Ugh, Keith, fucking breed me!"

"Certainly trying," Keith growled, and then he bottomed out and Lance moaned loudly. "Fuck, you're so tight, Lance."

"Will you just fuck me already?" Lance hissed, turning his head so he could catch a glimpse of Keith over his shoulder.

"Only if you beg me."

Keith was smirking, the bastard. Lance sent him a glare, or the best glare he could give at the moment, with Keith's dick in his ass. It only made Keith's smirk grow. "Fuck you," Lance muttered, and closed his eyes. "Fine, please, Keith, will you fuck me? Breed me? Make me yours?"

"Mine," Keith breathed, and pulled almost all the way out. "Mine." And he thrust back in, making Lance arch his back at the pleasure-pain of it. " _Mine_."

And then Keith proceeded to fuck him into the mattress. Lance loved every second of it, moaning loudly and lewdly with every thrust, scrambling to grab ahold of the blankets, the sheets, Keith's hip, anything he could get a good grip on. Keith's hands were bruisingly tight on Lance's hips, his thighs, the back of his neck. And Lance couldn't help pushing back into Keith, helping him along, trying to fuck himself on the other boy's cock when Keith stopped moving briefly.

"Keith!" Lance whined, and the other boy chuckled darkly. "Keith, don't just fucking stop like that, you dick!"

"Beg me for it, Lance."

"Please, Keith, just fuck me already!"

Keith chuckled and thrust deep, bottoming out with a grunt. "Thought you wanted me to breed you?"

"Please," Lance whinied, and Keith laughed, pulling Lance up onto his hands and knees. 

"Brace yourself on the wall, Lance."

Lance followed instructions and placed his hands on the wall, bracing himself, and Keith pulled back only to thrust forward roughly. "Like this?"

"Just like that," Keith grunted, using his grip on Lance's hips to pull him back onto his cock. "Perfect, don't move you hands."

"Oh, god," he whispered, letting his head hang down as Keith fucked him deeply. "Oh, god, don't stop!"

"Gonna breed you," the other boy muttered, almost absently, "gonna knot you good, Lance." He grunted and thrust deeply again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want my knot, don't you? Want me to breed you good, don't you?"

"Ugh, fuck, yes!" Lance moaned as Keith fucked him faster. "Yes! Breed me, Keith! Give me your fucking knot, please!"

Keith thrust deep again, and ground his hips against Lance's ass. He could feel a bit of pressure against his hole, could feel it fluttering, and the Keith somehow managed to thrust a little deeper, and then the other boy was coming. Lance moaned at the feel of Keith's hot come filling him up, at the extra pressure of what was apparently Keith's knot against his prostate, and came. He soaked the bed below him first with come, and then with piss.

"Oh, god," Lance whispered, and Keith laughed.

"Did you just..?"

"Shut up!" he moaned, legs and arms shaking. Keith was the only thing currently holding him up, and that was quickly changing. "Gods, you're fucking terrible."

Keith laughed again and gently lowered Lance down to the bed, shifting them so that they were laying on their sides, and not in the puddle that Lance had left on the bed. "Sorry," he said, stroking sweat-damp hair out of Lance's eyes. "Didn't think you were gonna do that."

"Ugh, I didn't think I was gonna do that."

"I figured as much," the other boy said, smothering a chuckle. He shifted to pillow Lance's head on his bent arm and sighed. "We're gonna be stuck like this for a while... Sorry again."

"It's fine," Lance muttered, completely boneless against Keith. "Was good. Really, really good."

"Fuck," Keith grunted, hips jerking as another load of come flooded Lance's insides. "Don't fucking say that right now."

Lance chuckled weakly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It happens."

He snorted. "You bred me so good, Keith," Lance added, soft and breathless, and heard Keith swear behind him. Lance snicked, even as Keith's hips jerked again, though this time there was no come. "Problem, Keith?"

"Fuck you, Lance."

"Kinda already did," he pointed out, and Keith just buried his face in Lance's hair with a pitiful little moan. "And damn, I forgot how much of a manhandler you are."

Keith just groaned at him. "Go the fuck to sleep, Lance."

"You know you can still fuck me if I do sleep, right?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Lance smirked and wriggled back into Keith, hissing in a sharp breath at the feel of Keith's still-hard cock hit all the right places. "How the fuck can I sleep when you're still so fucking hard?"

"Just fucking shut up, then," Keith hissed, grinding against his ass--and Lance could feel something leaking out past Keith's knot. Jesus. Lance chuckled, taking Keith's free hand and drawing it around him. "Please."

"I'll try, Keith. No promises."

**\------------------**

_**Lance woke to the sounds**_ of flesh-on-flesh and moaning. He blinked his eyes open and glanced to his left only to find Keith face-first on the mattress with Kolivan behind him. The older Galra had one of Keith's arms twisted up behind his back, but it didn't look very painful and it seemed that Keith was really enjoying it, if the way his cock was hanging down, rock hard and angry red, was any indication. Lance stared, watching the way Kolivan's considerably bigger dick sank down into Keith's ass at a punishing pace. He was memorised by it, absolutely entranced by the sight.

"Damn," he breathed and Kolivan glanced towards him. "That's fucking hot."

Kolivan laughed. "You couldn't take it, little one, but you're welcome to try."

"Fuck."

"Kolivan!" Keith hissed, and it was only then that Lance noticed that the Galra's other hand was in Keith's hair, tugging not-so-gently. "Don't get distracted, for fuck's sake!"

Kolivan snorted. "You're talking too much."

"Maybe you should shut me up, then?"

"I've been trying," the Galra hissed, and slapped Keith's ass. Keith grunted. "But you're so damn loud, you woke Lance up."

"What?" Keith pushed up onto his elbows and glanced towards Lance. "How about _he_ shuts me up, then?"

"Brilliant idea." Kolivan grinned and pinned Lance with a look. It went straight to his already half-hard cock. "What do you think? Think he needs a cock in that mouth of his?"

Keith groaned and Lance sat up quickly. "Fuck," he breathed and scrambled around to sit up against the wall in front of Keith. "Hell yes. Suck my cock, Kogane."

"God damn it, Lance," Keith muttered, but he bent to task regardless, sucking Lance down like a fucking pro.

"Jesus," Lance muttered, sliding his hands into Keith's hair and gripping tightly. He proceeded to fuck Keith's face, the other boy moaning around his dick. "Jesus, he sounds like a fucking whore."

"Doesn't he?" Kolivan said, and picked up the pace again, having slowed to watch Keith take Lance's cock into his mouth. "Just wait until I knot him."

"Oh, sweet lord, you're both gonna kill me."

"Nah," the Galra said, chuckling, "just gonna make you come in his mouth."

"Fuck," Lance hissed, hips jerking up into Keith's mouth. It only made the other boy moan more, and gods, Lance was sure he'd died and gone to heaven, because this? This was just too damn good, too damned much. "Fucking hell!"

"You know he's got a breeding kink, right?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Lance threw his head back. "Not you, too! And yes, I fucking know. What do you think we were doing stuck together for however long it was?"

"Ah, I thought you might've indulged him," Kolivan said, still causually fucking into Keith, causing the younger man to suck harder on Lance's cock, which in turn made Lance swear violently. "He gets really into it, doesn't he?"

"Fuck," Lance panted, grip knuckle-white on Keith's hair. "Yeah, he really does. Think he's listening to us or just too blissed out to care?"

Kolivan snorted. "Bit of both, probably."

Keith pulled off his cock with a lewd pop and Lance hissed, looking down at the other boy. "I _am_ listening, you know. Just a bit busy _sucking your cock_ , Lance."

"Then get back to it," Lance growled, jerking on Keith's hair. Keith moaned, and obliged, leaning down to lick at the slit of Lance's cock and humming at the taste. "Fuuuuuck."

Kolivan grunted, and fucked into Keith hard, grinding against the younger man's ass. "Just a little more," he hissed, and glanced up in time to meet Lance's gaze. "How's his mouth?"

"So fucking good," he moaned, and Kolivan laughed, grinding a little harder before stilling with a sigh. Keith tensed up between them and then moaned around Lance's cock, pushing back into Kolivan. Lance felt Keith's throat contract around his cock and hissed, twitching and coming down the other boy's throat. "Fuck, Keith..."

Keith swallowed it all down and then pulled off with a little groaned, shifting to press his forehead against Lance's hip. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, panting lightly. "Oh, fuck, just.... _ohhhh, yes_."

"You like it when I breed you, don't you, Keith?" Kolivan growled, and Keith had a full body shudder. Lance watched with half-lidded eyes as Kolivan leaned down over Keith to put his mouth by the other boy's ear. "You like being full of my come, like the idea of my knot keeping it all inside you, don't you?"

"Yes," Keith sobbed, rocking back on Kolivan's cock. Lance could only watch as Kolivan reached under Keith. The other boy cried out and Lance felt the splash of something sticky and warm against his ankle. "Oh, gods, yes....breed me, fill me up, oh fuck."

"Jesus, that's hot," Lance muttered, and Kolivan chuckled again. "Fucking hell."

"Told you," the Galra muttered, and then gently guiding himself and Keith onto their sides, facing Lance. "Moans like a little whore." He grunted, hips jerking into Keith again. "Such a sweet sound. Don't you think?"

"Fuck, it's something." He chuckled and slide down to lay facing them, stroking Keith's sweaty forehead. Lance leaned forwards to press a chaste kiss them and sighed. "Now I know you make sure you're not home during your heats...."

"Galra seasons can be intense."

"No shit."

**\------------------**

_**Three Months Later...** _

_**Lance rolled over in his bed,**_ reaching blindly for whatever thing was making a noise on the cabinet beside his bed. He was back at the Garrison on Earth, helping with the preparations again. He groaned when the ringing failed to stop and finally sat up to look for it. His comm was blinknig and making a horrible shrieking racket. He squinted at it and quickly answered.

"Hello?" he asked, surprised to find Kolivan calling him when the holo lit up. "What's up?"

"Hey Lance," the Galra said, and he looked a little...sheepish? Lance frowned. That was weird. "How have you been?"

"Mmh, good. You guys? Y'know, the Blades and all that?" And oh, god, he was rambling. _Stop it, Lance, stop it, just shut your damned mouth._ "And Keith?"

"Mmh, good. Better than good, but, uh... Keith wants to tell you something."

Kolivan seemed to hesitate, then glanced off to the side. Someone was clearly just out of frame, and that's when Lance noticed that he was in Keith's room. The one from that little base on the desert plan where they had helped Keith through his aphrodisiac-inflicted heat. He narrowed his eyes at the Galra.

"Oh?" Lance asked casually, and perked up when Keith was shifted into frame. The other boy was laying on his side, curled into a fetal position. "Uh oh. What's wrong now?"

Kolivan snorted. "Nothing's wrong," he said and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned the camera away. "It's just...unexpected... Didn't think half-breeds could do it...hmph..."

"Kolivan? Keith?" Lance was really concerned now. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Keith's pregnant."

Lance panicked and cut the feed. "Fuuuuck. Fuck, fuck fuck." He rolled out of bed, tossed the comm onto it and shoved his hands into his hair. "Fuck, what even. How even. Fuuuuck." He paced away from the bed, hesitated, and then paced back, trying to remember if he had fucked Keith or if Keith had just fucked him. He was pretty sure it was the latter, and not the former, but still. "What the fuck? What the actual fuck?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Lance?" Shiro. Shit. Lance panicked again, glanced between the comm and the door. "Lance, you okay in there?"

"No," he said, voice pitched far too high. "Nope. Just, uh....come back later."

"Lance." And that was Stern Shiro talking, and fuck. Lance sighed and moved to open the door, coming face to face with a frowning Shiro. "Lance, wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' and turnnig to pace back towards the bed. Shiro followed him in and closed the door behind him. "I mean, yes, but fuck. Fuuuuck."

Shiro crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, and just watched him. Lance sighed and flung himself back onto the bed. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Shiro? Keith was like his little brother! Ugh. He groaned and threw an arm over his face.

"You gonna tell me what you're panicking about?"

"Keith's pregnant," he muttered, mostly into his arm and he heard Shiro suck in a sharp breath.

"What."

"You heard me."

Shiro was suddenly kneeling on the bed, lifting his arm away from his face. "Are you sure?" the older man asked, frowning again. "Absolutely sure?" He nodded. "You know that human males can't get pregnant, Lance."

"But apparently Galran ones _can_."

"Oh, fuck."

Lance laughed. "Exactly."

The comm began ringing again and Lance sighed, feeling over the bed until he found it and answered it again. The holo popped up to show both Kolivan and Keith staring into the camera. Lance sat up and offered them a sheepish smile, hyperaware of Shiro shifting to sit beside him. It didn't take them long to notice Shiro.

"Hey guys," Lance said, but Keith's gaze was fixed on Shiro and he'd suddenly gone pale. "Uh, not mine, right?"

"Kolivan's," Keith said, and then darted out of the shot.

"Thought so."

"Kolivan," Shiro said, " _what the fuck?"_


	2. Part II: Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I am incapable of not including Plot. Enjoy!

_**With a muffled groan, Lance**_ laid his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. The Garrison's cafeteria was sparsly populated, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting some weird looks from the non-humans in the room. He'd been getting them the last six months, and as of three months ago, he now knew why. After Shiro had left, he'd had a little...chat with Kolivan. Apparently Keith had marked him somehow, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Hence the moaning his misery into the cafeteria table.

Someone sat opposite him and cleared their throat, distracting him from the misery-making. Lance frowned and tried to ignore them. They cleared their throat again and he sighed deeply.

"Go away."

"Can't," said the person and Lance tensed. He knew that voice. He was sure he knew it, and he knew exactly where he'd heard it last. "Didn't think you'd take it this bad, Lance."

Lance exhaled heavily and lifted his head enough to peek across the table. The Galra sitting opposite looked a lot like a Blade member that Lance knew was dead, and it was confusing him. He didn't know how he didn't put the pieces together before. It was probably the poor lighting in the outpost. He frowned and sat up straight, studying the somewhat pretty Galra opposite him.

"How are you on base?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You're, ahem, y'know..."

"Not human?" the Galra finished for him, sounding amused. "I know. Special clearance as a Blade member." He cleared his throat and glanced away. "Especially in my condition, since the Blades can't return to headquarters."

"What happened to HQ?"

"It got blown up."

"Oh," Lance muttered, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What did you mean before? By taking it bad?"

The Galra frowned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're Keith's mate."

Lance stared at him, stunned. "Say what now?"

"You're Keith's mate, Lance," he said slowly, gesturing vaguely. "And that's why the Olkari across the room are giving you weird looks." Lance shifted in his seat, about to glance in the Olkari scientists' direction when the Galra grabbed him and, when Lance focused on him again, shook his head. "No, don't look. And don't leave, please?"

He squinted at the Galra. "Um...right, so, why are you here....?"

"Daxus." The Galra offered him a shy smile. "My name's Daxus. Pleasure to formally meet you now."

Lance glanced away, blushing. He knew exactly how they'd originally met. Right after Keith had finished fucking the Galra into a mattress, and right before he was gonna do that to Lance. Talk about awkward. Lance cleared his throat and leaned forwards to plant his elbows on the table and prop his chin up on one palm.

"Lance, but you knew that. So, what brings you to Earth?" he asked, studying the Galra again. Now that he was really looking, he wasn't sure Daxus was full Galra. His eyes weren't completely yellow and they kinda reminded him of Lotor's or Acxa's eyes. And his fur wasn't really fur, it was more like grey-lavender skin. Might be a really thin layer of fur, actually, and the grey-white facial markings... They kinda reminded Lance of a racoon. Complete the look with dark purple hair, and he was actually quite pretty. And a lot thicker than Lance remembered him being. "Besides, y'know, mission stuff."

"I'm... not actually here on a mission, Lance."

"You're not?" Lance muttered, tilting his head to one side as he scanned his eyes over Daxus carefully. "So, you're just visitiing?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Daxus shifted in his seat, glancing down. "Besides, the outpost we were on got hit and we had to evacuate." He sighed and leaned forwards to rest his elbows on the table, almsot mimicing the position Lance was in. "Kolivan decided Earth was our best bet, considering that you guys have decent medical technology and the Blades' medic ship can only help improve it."

"Wait, you guys have an _entire med ship?_ What the hell?"

“Uh, yes.”

Lance’s gaze narrowed. “And the Blades didn’t tell us because...?”

Daxus swallowed shallowly, gaze directed downwards. Lance followed his gaze and belatedly noticed the swaths of cloth that Dacus was dressed in. Way more than the standard Blade uniform that he’d seen him in before, which he was clearly not wearing. It was almost like the Galra was bundled up against the cold, and Lance was pretty sure that Earth’s climate wasn’t _that_ different to the Galra outpost he’d visited six months ago. It was Blade colours, though; black, grey, neon purple. And how they dyed the cotton-like cloth neon fucking purple, he didn’t know. He kinda wished he knew how they did it so he could get a royal blue cloak for himself.

“It’s our nursery ship, Lance,” Daxus whispered, clasping his hands together. “That’s why we didn’t tell you guys...” He glanced up, pinning Lance with his dark purple gaze. “That entire planet? The outpost you visited to help Keith? That was our Blade Nursey, where Blades looking to breed, or those in season, go to be safe.” His gaze was almost earnest now. “We can’t risk suppressants, Lance. It ruins our fertility, but we only found that out when it was almost too late...”

“Shit,” Lance muttered, glancing around. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because Kolivan cleared you for boarding and he’s expecting you there in an hour.”

————————

Lance’s leg bounced violently as he watched the large Galran ship grow bigger and bigger. He hadn’t expected Daxus to drop such a huge bombshell on him, let alone also be pregnant. And he definitely hadn’t expected the full briefing he got from Daxus when they had reached the shuttle and were safely on board. Nor had he expected to see Shiro already on the shuttle.

“Docking in five,” the Galran pilot announced, twisting to look back at his three passengers. At least, Lance thought it was a he. He was in full Blade uniform, mask included, and sounded like a male, so Lance was fairly sure he was accurate in his assumptions. “How are you feeling, Daxus?”

“I’m fine,” the Galra in question muttered, head leaning against the wall. “But this is probably my last trip, Vrenz.”

“Returning planetside with these two?” Vrenz jerked a thumb towards Lance and Shiro.

Lance scowled at him. “Hey!”

“Yeah,” Daxus said, completely ignoring Lance’s outburst. “Gonna stay for a while. Earth is actually pretty open-minded towards non-humans.”

“You have Sam to thank for that,” Shiro said, smiling at Daxus. “And us. I don’t think Iverson would have let you guys have base clearance if I hadn’t vouched for you.”

“Thanks for that, by the way.”

Shiro waved him off. “It’s the least I can do.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the pilot warily. Vrenz didn’t appear to care or notice, turning back to the controls and taking the helm again. He snorted at the Blade and glanced towards Shiro. The older man seemed content but Lance could tell he was tense and uncomfortable. It was in his shoulders, the way they were hunched in a little, and in the way he cradled his arm. Allura had removed the Galra tech arm, but hadn’t replaced it yet. And Shiro was clearly uncomfortable without something there.

“Excited, Shiro?” Lance asked and the older boy glanced up, blinking slowly. “Y’know, to see Keith again?”

“Always,” Shiro said, offering him one of his rare soft smiles. They’d been making more of an appearance since returning to Earth, but Lance could tell he was struggling sometimes. Adam wasn’t talking to him, and that probably wasn’t helping. “You?”

Lance laughed. “Of course I am! I get to tease Keith about being pregnant.”

“Lance...”

“Sorry,” he muttered, somewhat sheepishly, “can’t help it.”

“It’s fine, Lance. The rest of us have been doing it for you.”

Lance giggled. “Oh man, does he get that resting bitch face look?” At Daxus’s blank look, Lance tilted his head. “The angry, unimpressed look?”

“Oh!” The Galra’s expression brightened. “The sour look! Yes, all the time! We think it’s adorable. He’s like an angry kitten.”

“Sounds like Keith,” Shiro snickered, and Lance threw him a grin. “On a serious note, though... How is he, really?”

Daxus sighed. “Moody. Always angry. Yells at Kolivan a lot.” He tilted his head back towards them. “Kolivan yells back.” He shrugged. “But he dotes on Keith, all the time. You’d swear he was sick of it, but Keith seems pleased once Kolivan’s not looking.”

Lance snickered. “Yep, definitely sounds like Keith.” He bit his lip and then flicked a glance towards the pilot and the suddenly much closer, sleek black-and-purple Blade ship. “Does he have this tiny secret smile on his face, too?”

“Yep.”

He shared a look with Shiro. “Definitely Keith.”

“Definitely.”

“Sounds like he’s happy,” Lance murmured thoughtfully, frowning at the floor. “Kinda missed him these last few months.”

“Well, he _did_ mark you.”

Lance groaned. “Stop saying it like that!”

Daxus chuckled and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the pilot glancing back towards them and announcing that they were docking. Well, if ‘docking’ meant flying into the Portside hanger, passing through the shields in the process. Vrenz turned back to guide the ship down into a free slot and Lance’s leg began jiggling again. He couldn’t help it! He was nervous, okay?!

“Relax,” Shiro said and his gaze snapped to the older man. “You’ll be fine. Kolivan wouldn’t invite us here if he didn’t trust us, or if Keith didn’t want to see us.”

“Exactly,” Daxus added softly, nodding towards Shiro. “He’s right. That’s why you have clearance...plus, there’s something you need to see, Shiro.”

“Oh?” Shiro asked, peeking up, but Daxus didn’t answer. The shuttle’s door was opening and Vrenz was striding past them towards the growing opening.

“Let’s go,” Vrenz said, stopping atms the ramp his the floor with a metallic clank. “Daxus, you know where to take Lance.” He glanced towards the Galra in question. “Shiro, you’re with me.”

Shiro nodded and used the wall to push himself up onto his feet. Lance quickly scrambled up as well, following Shiro down into the hanger.

It was huge, all dark grey and low-level purple lighting. Several other shuttles were parked neatly in deliberately set out slots around them, and there was one slightly larger ship covered in a large tarp-like cloth. Lance frowned at it, considering the odd shape to it briefly before he noticed that the others were halfway across the hanger, Daxus glancing back towards him. He hurried to catch up.

“See something interesting?” Daxus asked casually, almost too casually.

Lance shrugged. “Maybe. You gonna share with the class, Daxus?”

The Galra snorted. “You wish.”

“You’ve been learning human phrases!” Lance accused loudly and grinned back at him, thoroughly distracted. “That’s awesome!”

“It’s Keith’s fault. He’s a terrible influence.”

Lance chuckled. “No shit.”

Daxus grinned at him, bumping him with his hip. “He taught us that one, too.”

“What else did he teach you?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know?”

“YES!” Lance fist-pumped in excitement. “Man, you guys actually have a sense of humour! This is great!”

Daxus blushed, ducking his head. “Keith helps... Speaking of Keith, want to go see him?”

“Hell yes! I missed that grumpy bastard.”

The Galra giggled and peeled off down a side corridor on their right with a nod to Shiro and Vrenz. Lance followed, excitement putting a skip in his step. Daxus grinned at him and took a left. Lance has to jog to keep with him. For a guy who was six months pregnant, Daxus was damned fast. He was also a foot taller than him, but Lance wasn’t comparing them or anything. He wasn’t.

Keith’s room turned out to also belong to Kolivan and were the captain’s quarters. Or commander’s. However the Galra put it. Lance didn’t care. He was about to see his best friend and fuck buddy. And, according to Daxus, his mate. He had tried to explain that humans got married and didn’t have mates, but apparently that was foreign to Galra culture. Whatever. Lance would teach them about it later.

Daxus stopped outside a door and knocked, then waved his hand over a sensor to open it. The door opened and he stepped inside, Lance following close behind. They’d barely taken a step when something shattered against the door frame, startling Lance and kicking Daxus into action. He stepped in front of Lance, shoving him back a step.

_“Keith!”_

A head popped up over the back of a couch and Keith offered them a sheepish smile. “I thought you were Kolivan.”

The Blade sighed, exasperated. “What did he do this time?”

“What didn’t he do?” Keith muttered, and disappeared behind the back of the couch again. “Should I just list them all? He’s been an overbearing, overprotective ass and I should slap him, but eh. Effort.”

Daxus chuckled and dropped his arm, turning to gesture at Lance. Lance raised an eyebrow but stepped fully into the room, door finally sliding shut behind him. The room, now that he wasn’t focused on a moody Keith, was actually quite nice. Large, with soft grey accents and the usual low-level purple lighting.

“That’s a mood,” he said, moving towards the couch. “Wanna complain about it together? Oh, by the way, I brought Lance.”

Keith’s head popped back up over the back of the couch and he grinned. “Hi Lance!”

“Heya,” Lance said, shuffling into the room.

He stopped short when Keith got up and couldn’t help staring. Keith’s belly was big. Bigger than Lance thought it’d get, and the very loose shirt Keith was wearing did little to hide it.

“Are you sure there’s not a whole litter in there?” he blurted, completely sidelined by his best friend’s appearance. “Like, damn, Keith!”

Keith chuckled. “Only two, Lance.” He smirked. “You can close your mouth now. You’ll catch flies, you know.”

Lance snapped his mouth shut, eyes darting to Daxus as he shucked the thick cloak he’d been wearing and sank down onto the couch. The cloak was tossed aside, falling to a heap on a convenient nearby coffee table. Compared to Keith, Daxus’ belly was _tiny._ He squinted at first Daxus, then Keith.

“Are you sure it’s only two?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Keith rolled his eyes and waddled over towards what appeared to be a kitchenette. “The Blade medic says a third is unlikely.” He opened the door on what appeared to be the Galra equivalent of a fridge and rummaged around for a second before pulling out three familiar cans. “Besides, the scans are pretty clear on two, so.” Keith shrugged and waddled back over, handing a can to Daxus before lowering himself back down onto the couch with a groan. “I don’t think I’d like more than the twins, though. They’re gonna be enough trouble on their own.”

“Oh god,” Lance muttered, taking the drink Keith offered him with a horrified expression. “Kogane twins! The horror!”

Keith slapped his arm lightly. “Watch your mouth, McClain.”

“Make me.”

Daxus snorted, opening his can with a loud _crack_ and taking a sip of the carbonated soft drink inside. “I believe he did just that last time you visited us,” he said and then slid Lance a sky look. “And _more_.”

“Fuck you, Daxus!”

The Galra flipped him off. “You wish!”

And that was how Shiro found them, several minutes later, sliding into the room like a ghost. Lance spotted him first, and frowned. Because Shiro seemed a little... sheepish about something. And also incredibly tired. His gaze narrowed.

“Hey Shiro!”

“Hey guys.” Shiro shifted to lean against the wall just inside the door, studiously not quite meeting their eyes. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Keith said, grinning widely even as Lance tilted his head and studied their friend a little closer. “Just sharing stories. You?”

“Same, ‘cept Kolivan wanted to talk to me.”

And that’s when Lance noticed the new arm. It was white where the previous arm had been black and grey, and it had pale lavender accents. Lance’s frown deepened because that particular shade... It reminded him of Lotor and his stupid pretty, flawless fucking skin.

“Hey, Shiro,” he said casually, leaning back against the couch and cracking open his drink. “Nice arm. Where’d you get it?” Shiro blushed, and that raised Lance's eyebrows, because he'd never seen him blush. Not like that. "It's pretty."

"Shut up," Shiro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. It took him way longer than he normally would to respond. Lance could clearly see his jaw working for several moments. "And the Blades gave it to me. It's where Vrenz took me earlier."

"Huh."

Shiro squinted at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Lance muttered, waving him off. "So, you're saying it's a gift?"

Daxus smacked him on the arm. "Lay off, Lance. Can't you tell the man's embarrassed?"

He snickered. "Why do you think I keep bringing it up?"

"You're incorrigible," Keith sighed, and Lance turned in time to catch him rolling his eyes. He smirked and tossed a cushion at him. Keith tossed it right back. "Oi! Don't you start with me, McClain!"

Lance dodged the cushion, quickly putting the drink down before it got spilled. "Hey, I'm drinking here! Do you wanna explain to Kolvian why there's wet spots all over the floor?!"

Keith stopped short and started snickering, quickly followed by Daxus. Lance tried to hold his own laughter in for a few moments before letting it burst out. He caught a glimpse of Shiro shaking his head at the three boys cackling at a stupid dirty joke. Lance also caught a glimpse of something he didn't think he'd have seen if he wasn't hyper-aware because of Shiro's shiftiness. A dark shape darting out the door, past Shiro's legs and between the legs of another Galra as he entered the room.

"There you are, Shiro," the Galra said, and Lance recognised Vrenz's voice. He was tall, taller than Shiro but not by much, and slim. Kinda pretty, with pointed ears and blue eyes and long, dark purple hair. Lance squinted at him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What's up, Vrenz?"

Ah, Lance thought, this was what the pilot looked like. "Pretty..." Someone slapped his arm, hard. He twisted to find Keith and Daxus glaring at him."What?"

"Really? Looking at other people with your mate right there?"

"That's frowned upon?"

"No shit, Lance."

He offered Keith a shy smile. "Sorry?"

"You will be when I fuck you later."

Over by the door, Shiro choked on the reply he was trying to say, glancing towards the trio. Vrenz just laughed and clapped him on the back, and Lance bolted off the couch. He smiled sweetly at Keith and then made a beeline for the door.

"I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder, slipping past Shiro and Vrenz and out into the hall. The door shut behind him and he scowled, looking up and down the corridor. "Now, where did you go, you little shadow?"

Movement in the corner of his vision had him glance left in time to catch the little shadow darting around a corner. Lance bolted after it, down the corridor and around the corner and down the next hall. He caught sight of it as it paused and a nearby door opened, throwing a little better lighting over it. It was a cat. A fucking cat! Sure, a space cat, but still. There was a strip of orange down the cat's head and lighter grey markings. It looked... vaguely familiar, but Lance couldn't place it.

The cat hissed and darted off again, and Lance stormed after it, panting. Damn, the thing was fucking fast. He was having trouble keeping up with it, and it looks damned angry. So damned angry.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Lance panted, watching as the damned cat darted around yet another fucking corner. He followed it and came to a stop in a dark, empty corridor. "Alright, where are you?"

This part of the ship was clearly off-limits or something, and less populated. Lance had no idea how long he'd been running for, but he was feeling it now. He planted his hands on his knees and bent over, breathing harshly. Gods, could that cat fucking move. A meow brought his head up and Lance found the stupid thing sitting outside a pair of double doors.

"You led me on a merry little chase, didn't you, you stupid fuck?" he grunted, pointing right at the stupid, grey 'Y' marking its forehead. "Fucking brat." It meowed again and turned to paw at the door. "You wanna show me something, huh?" It growled and pawed harder, beginning to scratch at the door. "Or you just want me to open shit for you... God, I'm taking to a fucking cat!" He groaned and straightened up. "An alien cat, but still a fucking cat!"

The cat meowed again, more urgently, and Lance approached the doors. He glared down at it and it sat down, tilting its head as it looked back up at him. It stared unblinking and flicked its tail. Lance glowered at it, then placed his hands against the doors and pushed. They opened inwards, and he found it odd that such an old, hinged set of doors would be on a state of the art Galra ship.

"Alright, alright, geez..."

As soon as the gap was big enough, the cat darted into the darkness, leaving Lance staring after it, affronted. What an entitled little shit! Alien cats were worse than Earth cats, and that was saying something! And Lance was beginning to hate this particular space cat.

"You little shit," he whispered, and squeezed through the gap, letting the doors clang shut behind him. "Fucking alien cats, man..."

It was almost pitch black inside the room, but Lance could see a soft glow from behind flimsy purple curtains. He frowned and stumbled into the darkness towards said glow. Honestly, sometimes he was far too curious for his own good.

"Where the hell did you go, you stupid space cat?" Lance sighed, and finally reached the curtain, dragging it back so he could see what was glowing. He froze, because this... No way. There was no way that was real. "Im...impossible..."

In front of him was what looked like one of those clone pods of Haggar's making, and inside said pod.... was _Lotor._

Lance reached up to touch the glass carefully, taking note of the purring cat curling around his feet. "This can't be," he whispered, staring up at the should-be-dead Galran Emperor. "You can't be here. You were...you were in the Field....we left you there... How?"

"You weren't supposed to see this."


	3. Part III: Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. But first, some drama. The things you lot make me write, honestly.

**_"You weren't supposed to see this."_ **

Lance spun around, nearly tripping over the damn cat, to find Kolivan standing behind him, between Lance and the slightly open double doors. He swallowed, taking in the expression on the Blade leader's face. Lance had the sudden, inexplicable feeling that he had stumbled upon something the Blades had wanted to keep to themselves and that it was probably about to get him killed. Kolivan looked _pissed._

"How is he here?" Lance asked, gesturing to the pod behind him. "He's supposed to be lost to the Quintessence Field!"

Kolivan stared him down for a moment, arms crossed. Then he glanced down at the cat and sighed. "Kova," he said and the cat meowed. Lance glanced down, frowning when the stupid thing trotted over to Kolivan and hopped lightly up onto his shoulder. "He wasn't supposed to do that...with Sincline." The Galra sighed and lifted one hand, reaching up to scratch the cat under the chin. "We found him before Haggar or Sendak could, but...well." He gestured to the pod. "He was in poor shape, as you can see. The Emperor had managed to return from the Field, but he was weak, barely alive, when we reached him. Kova had found him and refused to leave his side."

"....why...why are you telling me this?" 

"Because I trust you," Kolivan muttered, coming to join Lance before the pod that held Lotor. "And because Shiro already knows."

"The arm," Lance muttered and the Galra nodded. "Lotor's doing?"

"We found the blueprints on Sincline." The Blade leader smiled sadly and ran his fingers down the glass over Lotor's face. "He wasn't supposed to die, not like that...."

"No," he agreed softly, watching the soft, blue light play over Lotor's drawn face. "He definitely didn't deserve what he was given...didn't deserve Allura's anger." Lance sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She should have heard him out, not condemned him..."

"She should have, indeed."

"....he's not dead, is he?"

Kolivan chuckled. "No, but it was close enough."

"And Kova?"

"He likes me," the Galra said with a shrug. "But he's a terribly mischevious little brat, isn't he?"

As if to punctate that statement, Kova meowed loudly. Lance chuckled, turning to face Kolivan properly. The Galra glanced towards him, hand dropping down to his side. They stared at each other for several moments, right up until Kova shoved a paw in Kolivan's face. Lance burst out laughing, then cleared his throat and glanced towards Lotor again. Sure, he hadn't liked the guy at first, but he had seemed genuine....and the way they treated him. He exhaled heavily.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Kolivan sighed heavily and grabbed Lance's arm, dragging him away a few feet. "We don't know," he said, glancing back towards the pod. "We think so, but it'll take time... He was very weak, Lance. I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

Lance closed his eyes. "He didn't deserve this," he whispered. "He didn't deserve any of it."

"No, he did not."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Kolivan's hand come down on Lance's shoulder, startling him into opening his eyes. The Galra shook his head at him. "Nothing we aren't already doing, but if you'd like... Maybe try talking to him, hmm?"

With that, Kolivan plucked Kova off his shoulder and handed him off to Lance before turning and stalking out of the room. Lance watched him go, waiting until the doors were closed before he turned to face the pod again.

"Alright, then... I guess you and I had better have a chat, huh?"

————————

_**He strolled back into Kolivan's**_ quarters casually with a purring Kova curled up in his arms, absently stroking the cat's back. Lance had a feeling he'd reached an understanding of sorts with both Kova, and Lotor. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but at least the cat hadn't hissed at him again since he spent a good hour talking to Lotor about anything and everything. Lance was even sure he'd seen the half-Galra's lips twitch once, but he couldn't really be completely sure yet. It might've been a trick of the light.

"Where in hell did you find that?"

Lance glanced up, stopping short at the look Keith was sending him. "Huh? What?" He frowned and looked about, confused. "Where'd I find what now?"

"The cat!" Keith shrieked, pointing at said sleepy cat currently cradled in Lance's arms. "The little shit owes me two shirts already!"

"Uh, what?"

Keith threw his hands up into the air and waddled towards the bathroom door. "I don't want to see that shitty cat until he replaces my fucking shirts."

"Keith, it's a cat! He's not that intelligent!" Lance called after him, hugging the cat to his chest. He tried to do it without waking Kova up, but apparently the space kitty was a mood fuck and woke up anyway. Kova hissed, and Lance quickly let go, watching as the cat darted into the room after Keith. "C'mon, he's just a stupid fucking cat..."

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT OF THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Lance stood frozen, staring at the half-open bedroom as things broke or shattered and Kova yowled like a wild thing and Keith swore up a fucking storm. He snapped out of when the door opened and closed behind him, and Kolivan swept into the room, sparing him a glance before striding straight for the bedroom.

"Keith," the Galra called, and there was a pause from the bedroom. "Stop yelling at him. He'll only break more stuff."

"Tell him to stop chewing on my fuckin shirts then!"

Kolivan slipped into the room. "Keith, put him down. This is why he chews your shirts to pieces!"

He stood there for a moment before following the other two into the bedroom, ducking to dodge something that clattered into the doorframe. Kolivan was standing by the bed, arms crossed while Keith tried to grab at a loudly yowling, very angry Kova. The cat was moving way too fast for Keith to grab, and when he did manage to snag him, it was by the tail. Kova hissed from somewhere under the bed, and when Keith tried to tug him out from under it, actually growled.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that--"

Keith suddenly let out startle noise and scrambled backwards on his butt like he'd touched hot coals. "Okay, okay! I get it, geez. Cranky fucking cat."

"Keith, you really shouldn't be moving around like that."

"You shut up!" the younger man hissed, twisting awkwardly to point angrily at the Galra standing over him. "You're annoying and I hate you, and you should go away."

Lance frowned deeply, glancing between them in confusion. He felt like he'd just walked in on a lover's quarrel....and an ongoing one, at that. "Uuuh...."

"Oh, is that so?" And was that a smirk he could hear in Kolivan's voice? "I should go away? Are you sure?" Kolivan chuckled lightly. "You won't get to see Lance take my cock, then. Or my knot." The Galra half-turned back to pin Lance with a dark look. "After all, he's been a very naughty boy."

He swallowed, suddenly intensely aware of the way Keith was looking at him. Lance was unnerved by the attention of two very intense men. "Uuuuh....."

"Weren't you, Lance?"

That was both so fucking hot, and so fucking terrifying that Lance didn't know why he was still getting hard. Maybe it was Kolivan's tone of voice? Or the attention? Or maybe it was what Kolivan had implied. Fucking him, making him take the Galra's knot... Fuck, Lance was so fucking screwed. Literally and figuratively.

Kolivan's smirk grew and he turned back to Keith. "You'd like to watch that, wouldn't you, Keith?"

And fuck, if that didn't push all his fucking buttons.

"Now that," Keith muttered, suddenly hyper-focused on Lance, "would be something to see."

The Galra chuckled, taking a slow, intimidating step towards him. Kova took the opportunity to dart out from beneath the bed and out the door. "He has an exhibitionism stream a mile wide, Keith." Kolivan's gaze narrowed in on him and Lance swallowed again, backing up a step. "Don't you, Lance?"

His arm knocked into the door frame and he scrambled to open the door fully. Instead, it closed behind him. Lance glanced towards Keith and found himself caught by the look Keith was giving him. Shit. He was in so much fucking trouble now.

"Um....uh, I should... probably go--"

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere, Lance." Kolivan was suddenly just in front of him, hands planted on either side of his head and boxing him in against the wall. "You are going to take me and you're going to enjoy it. Right, Keith?"

"Yep," Keith snickered, amused, "and I get to  _watch_ ."

"Fuck," Lance breathed, even as Kolivan shifted a hand onto his neck and slid it down his chest and abdomen to cup him through his pants. "Oh, shit--"

Kolivan chuckled darkly. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, Lance," he said, mouth against his ear, "and trust me, I won't even need to do it more than once."

Lance whimpered. Actually fucking whimpered. He'd been knotted by Keith before, but Keith was small compared a full Galra. And Kolivan was every inch a Galra. He stared up at where ceiling met wall over the bigger Galra's shoulder, biting his lip to try and stop the moans and whimpers from escaping. He'd just gone from half-hard to rock hard in three seconds flat. Kolivan was not a small Galra, and he'd seen Keith take the older Galra's cock. And his knot.

Jesus, that thick cock was gonna be inside him soon.

If he hadn't known he was a size queen before, he definitely knew now.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Lance?"

"Fucking hell," he muttered, tilting his head back against the wall. "You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack before I'm even twenty."

Kolivan snorted, nuzzling into his neck. "No, we're not."

Lance squirmed. "Yes, you fucking are."

"Hmph," Kolivan muttered into his neck, nipping at him with sharp fangs. "Perhaps I ought to shut you up, hmm?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, squirming again when Kolivan applied pressure to his crotch, hips jerking of their own accord as the Galra palmed him through his pants. "Make me."

"Oh, playing hard to get tonight, Lance?" The Galra's grip tightened. "That's not what you were telling Keith six months ago."

"Shut up!"

Kolivan pulled back to smirk at him. "Make. Me."

"Yeah, Lance. Make him."

"You shut up, too!"

Keith snorted. "I'd like to see you make me, McClain, but you seem a little preoccupied with our fearless Leader." The other boy paused, and there was definitely humour in his voice when he continued; "Or perhaps he's a little preoccupied with you?"

"Fuck you, Kogane!"

"Been there, done that. Kinda knocked up right now. Wanna try that again, McClain?"

Kolivan pulled back with a snarl, and Lance immediately missed the attention. "Would you two stop aggravating each other?"

Keith chuckled. "You seem a little pent up,  _daddy_ . "

" _Keith_ ," the Galra hissed and Lance tilted his head to catch a glimpse of his friend. Keith was still sitting on the floor, but he was leaning back on his hands and smirking. "You little brat."

"A brat that's all yours, daddy."

"For fuck's sake, Keith! Don't say that when I can't fuck you like I want to."

Keith's smirk grew. "But you have Lance to fuck right now, don't you, daddy?"

Kolivan groaned and thrust up against Lance. Lance whimpered. "Fucking hell," he muttered, throwing his head back into the wall with a dull thunk. "Fuuuuuck."

"Keith," Kolivan said, and the other boy made a questioning noise. "Go get the lube."

"Yes, sir, daddy."

Lance heard Keith huffing, obviously climbing to his feet, and then a draw opened and there was the sounds of things being moved about while Keith muttered to himself. He didn't have time to catch what it was because Kolivan's hand slipped up, fiddling with the fastening of his pants for a moment before he flicked open the button and shoved his hand into his pants. Lance swore, hips bucking up into the touch, the Galra's fingers tracing over his rock hard cock. Kolivan chuckled darkly.

"No underwear, Lance? Tsk."

Keith snorted. "Lance always goes commando," he said, appearing beside Kolivan. "I should know. I  _am_ always fucking him."

Kolivan laughed. "Easy access, hmm?"

Lance flushed. "Shut up!"

"I see why you like him so much now," the Galra said, glancing towards Keith with a smirk. Keith grinned back. "He's so mouthy, but such a cockslut."

They both turned to study him for a moment and Lance squirmed, Kolivan's grip on his dick tightening as he did so. He kept glancing between the two, incredibly turned on but also apprenhensive as fuck. He felt like he was trapped between a tiger and a housecat. Fuck.

"What do you think, Keith? Should I take him right here, against the wall?"

Keith hummed thoughtfully. "Well, he does like wall sex...but for the first time taking your monster cock, I think the bed's a better idea."

Kolivan snorted and his other arm slid behind Lance, jerking into the bigger Galra's chest. "It seems that Keith has decided to be nice for once today," he said, pulling him away from the wall and causally manhandling him into clinging onto the Blade, arms around his neck. "Now the question is whether you should be on your hands and knees for me, or your back."

Lance buried his face in Kolivan's neck and whimpered, especially when the Galra's grip tightened again. He couldn't manage an answer, but apparently he didn't need to, because Keith was there to answer for him. He knew Lance far too well.

"I think he'd prefer hands and knees, daddy."

Kolivan's hand disappeared from his pants and he dropped Lance onto the bed. "Hm, is that so?"

Lance stared up at him, biting his lip and ignoring Keith as the other boy sat down next to him. Kolivan palmed the obvious tent in his Blade uniform then reached for the catch that kept it closed, smirking as he slid his hand down. The fabric of his suit parted like a knife through butter, right down to the waist. The Galra, beneath his fine layer of fur, was fucking toned and Lance couldn't help staring, watching as Kolivan dragged his hand back up to his throat. The other was down by his waist where the Blade uniform was still held together. 

"Like what you see, Lance?"

"Fuck, yes," he breathed and watched as Kolivan turned to Keith with a smirk. 

"You prepare him, you fuck him and then we'll see if he's loose enough for my cock, hm?"

"Yes daddy!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door in the main room and Kolivan cursed. He glanced back towards the other room, then back to where Lance was reclined on the bed, then to Keith. He smirked and did his uniform back up carelessly, throwing his braid back over his shoulder. Lanceh adn't even realised he'd been tugging on it earlier.

"Start without me," he said, and left the room, leaving Lance staring after him in disbelief and Keith laughing.

"You asshole!" Lance yelled after him, but then Keith was tugging him towards him and kissing him soundly, cutting off anything else that Lance had been about to say. He moaned into the other boy's mouth, reaching up to tangle his hand in Keith's hair.

Keith's hand slipped into his pants and Lance groaned into his mouth, then the other boy was pulling away, smirking at him and tugging at his pants. "Strip," he said and Lance pulled away to help him get his pants off, then his shirt, tossing them aside without caring where they landed. Keith chuckled, resting a hand on his hip. "Now be a good boy and lean back for me."

"I hate you so much right now, Keith."

"No, you don't." Keith smirked and slid the hand on his hip down onto cock. Lance leaned back with a soft curse, resting his head on the pillows and spreading his legs for Keith. "You love me, and you're enjoying the attention."

"Fuck," Lance muttered, tilting his head back as the hand disappeared for a moment only to reappear as slicked fingers between his cheeks. "Oh, shit..."

"Shh," the other boy murmured as a slick finger eased itself inside. Lance's thighs quivered as Keith buried the finger up to the knuckle and then crooked it, seeking our his prostate without missing a beat. "There we go..."

He pressed down insistently and Lance moaned,  _loudly_ . Whoever Kolivan was talking to in the other room had to have heard it, and Lance flushed with a mix of shame and arousal. He had a bit of an exibitionist streak, alright? He was allowed to have kinks! Keith chuckled and the finger withdrew only to return moments later as two fingers.

"Keith...fuck..."

Keith began to scissor his fingers, pumping in and out of Lance slowly. "Easy, baby," he soothed, even as Lance's thighs shook and he grabbed a handful of blanket tightly, the other hand seeking out Keith's thigh. "Easy, you're doing great, Lance. So fucking tight, though..."

"It's been a while," he whispered and Keith chuckled, glancing up at him from where he'd been watching his fingers disappearing into his ass. "Want you...but...well..." He shifted the hand on Keith's thigh to his stomach with a sheepish grin. "Y'know...and Kolivan...and yeah..."

"Aww, baby," Keith cooed, leaning up kiss him chastely. "You should have called me. Trust me, Kolivan isn't opposed to you being here." He rested their foreheads together. "Did you not see how hard he was? And that's just from touching you, Lance."

Lance let out a strangled little moan as Keith pulled back and crooked his fingers again, rubbing against the little bundle of nerves he found there. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really," the other boy whispered and then smirked as he arched up on the bed. "You like that, hmm?"

"Don't make him come too soon, Keith."

They both glanced towards the door to find Kolivan leaning in the doorway and smirking. Lance threw his head back as Keith started thrusting his fingers into him, twisting and scissoring as he did so. Lance groaned, hips moving back onto Keith's fingers.

"But..."

"No. I want to be in that ass by the time he comes."

"Ugh." Keith's fingers stilled and Lance whined a protest, but he didn't have to wait long before Kolivan was on his other side, leaning over him and planting both hands on the mattress of either side of his shoulders. The Galra leaned down kissed him carefully before retreating with a smirk.

"Does that sound like a really good deal, Lance?" he asked, and Lance had to force himself to focus on the Galra over him. "Do want to come only once I'm inside you, knotting that ass of yours so good you'll black out?"

"Yes," he breathed, unable to still his hips even when Kolivan moved one hand to grip his hip tightly and partially pin him to the bed. "Please....please,  _daddy_ ."

Kolivan groaned, leaning down to press his forehead into Lance's shoulder. "Keith, go find the cock ring."

" _Yes._ "

With that, Keith withdrew his fingers and disappeared off the bed. Lance whimpered, squirming against the hold Kolivan had on him and not even bothering to hide the whine when the Galra lightly slapped his thigh. He vaguely registered the sounds of rummaging in the drawer before it banged shut and Keith was back, handing something to the Galra leaning over him. A moment later, the hand on his hip was gone and then it was on his cock, gently guiding it upright. And then something smooth and cool and clearly metal was sliding over the head of his cock, teasing momentarily before it slid down to nestle as the base of his cock.

Lance moaned and his hips bucked up, the pressure on the shaft of his cock intense and irritating. "Wha..?"

Kolivan brushed hair out of his face and grinned at him. "Be a good boy for us, Lance, and once I'm buried in you, I'll let you come."

"Fuck," he hissed, and the Galra's grin turned into a smirk. "Fuuuuck. You put a cock ring on me?"

"Yes."

"I fucking hate you," he moaned and the Galra chuckled darkly.

"No, you don't."

"Fuck you!" he growled, the effect ruined by the way he couldn't keep his hips still.

"I'm intending to, Lance, but first..." Kolivan trailed off with an evil little chuckle. "It's Keith's turn."

"Fuuuuuck."

That's the intention, Lance."

Without another word, Keith slid onto the bed on his back and Kolivan helped manoeuvre Lance into Keith's lap. There were hands on his hips, and another on his cock, and then Lance felt the tip of Keith's dick rubbing against his lubed ass.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he breathed, carefully putting his hands on Keith's chest and not his rounded stomach as Kolivan helped lower him down onto Keith's dick and Keith fucked up into him. He shuddered and the other boy's cock slid in right to the hilt with the first thrust and stilled, panting. Kolivan's grip on his hips was bruisingly tight and Keith's hand on his cock, pumping slowly was not helping him. At least the cock ring meant that he couldn't come just yet. "Oh, fuck me...please..."

Kolivan nipped at his ear and snickered. "Move for him, Lance. Slowly, show him how much you appreciate your smaller mate." The Galra's voice dropped low. "Look at him, at how round he is with my babies.... I bred him good, didn't I?"

"Fuck."

Lance lifted up slowly, whimpering, and then dropped back down abruptly with a sharp little noise of pleasure. Kolivan's grip tightened, guiding him but not controlling the movements. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and gods... When he looked down, Keith's expression was adoring, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he pumped Lance's cock in slow, steady strokes. He lifted up again, oh, so slowly, then dropped back down.

"That's it, Lance. Slow and steady, just like that." Kolivan's voice was a dark timbre in his ear as he rode Keith's cock, little 'unh, unh, unh' noises punched out of him with each downward stroke of his hips. Keith looked entranced, his eyes never leaving Lance's face--and Lance, well. Lance couldn't stop watching Keith, at the way his eyes widened on a particularly delicious downward thrust or the way they darted down to where he was stroking Lance's cock. And Lance got lost in the motions, in the little punched out noises he was making, in the moans Keith was voicing, in the dark tone of Kolivan's dirty talk in his ear.

His orgasm hit him slowly, building up over several minutes only to hit a wall in the form of the cock ring sitting at the base of his dick. Lance moaned pitifully, hands shifting against Keith's chest even as Kolivan jerked him up a little on the other boy's cock right before Keith was flooding his insides with a ridiculous amount of come, leaking out past Keith's thrusting cock. Lance swore and Keith whined a little, but then Kolivan was laughing.

"Easy, little one," he said and Keith settled, but not without a pout on his face even as he flung his head back, hips jerking up into Lance, but it was clearly not quite enough to satisfy him fully. "I didn't want you tied to him before I got the chance to fuck him, Keith."

"You jerk," Keith whined and Kolivan lifted Lance off the cock he'd been riding. "Fuck!"

"I thought you wanted to watch me fuck him, Keith?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Then lay there and enjoy the show," Kolivan told him, shoving Lance forward so he was kneeling over Keith. "And kiss you boyfriend while I enjoy myself, hm?"

"Yes, daddy."

Kolivan proceeded to shove two fingers into him and Lance moaned, arching into the touch even as Keith caught his face in his hands and brought him down into a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. He kicked back mindlessly, rocking back onto Kolivan fingers, moaning lewdly into the kiss as the Galra stretched him out and then rubbed insistently as his prostate.

"Good boys."

Keith broke the kiss first, tugging Lance's head down onto his chest and stroking his sweaty forehead. "Showtime, Lance," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance's head. Lance shuddered as Kolivan's fingers withdrew and then something far larger was pressing up into him. He whined, hips twitching as Kolivan's hands went back to his hips, holding him still. "Think you can take it?"

Lance shook his head. "It's so big," he whispered, feeling the head pop in, and then there was more pressure as he felt a ridge slide past his stretched out ring. "Oh, god, so fucking big!"

"You can take it, baby," Keith told him, holding him steady even as Kolivan's dick kept pressing into him. "Right, Lance? You can take it for daddy, yeah?"

"Fucking take it, pet," Kolivan growled and Lance arched against him, pushing back at the cock being pushed into him. He whimpered and it was a fine balance of pleasure-pain that would have had him coming if not for the fucknig cock ring. As it was, he'd been on the precipe for a while now, riding that fine line of almost-orgasm like the pro he was. "Take it!"

For several long minutes, Kolivan would just guide himself in so far then pull out, then back in, again and again until his hips were flush to Lance's ass and Lance was moaning, feeling too full and so absolutely wrecked, he couldn't help the way his hips were twitching. He could feel each of the ridges on Kolivan's dick, could be the way the Galra's knot was threating his stretched out hole, the way that cock throbbed in him, pressing up against all the sensitive spots inside him.

And then Kolivan slid a hand down onto his stomach, pressing against the bludge there.

"You feel that, baby?" the Galra murmured into his ear, stroking his fingers over it and chuckling darkly. Lance shuddered, sucking in a sharp breath as Kolivan kept talking. "That's my cock, Lance. I'm so deep in your ass, I've put a buldge in your belly."

Lance moaned, loudly, and both of the people in bed with him laughed. He deliberately pushed back against Kolivan, hissing when the hand on his hip tightened almost painfully. The hand on his belly withdrew and then came down on his flank with a loud  _crack_ _!_

"Behave, you brat," Kolivan hissed and Lance stilled. "You'll get my knot soon enough. Won't he, Keith?"

"Yeah," Keith breathed, and shifted out from beneath Lance. He sat up next to them and guiding Lance down onto the bed, arms pillowed beneath his head. "Yeah, you will, Lance. For now, just enjoy the ride." He shifted against and Lance vaguely heard something about Keith going to the bathroom before he was gone and he and Kolivan were alone in the bedroom.

"You ready, Lance?" Kolivan asked and Lance shifted a little, feeling the way the Galra's grip tightened and his hips hitched forwards slightly, grinding down into him.

"Uh huh." He couldn't say much more than that, honestly. He was so fucked out and he still hadn't come yet, was still on that precipe of orgasm but not coming. "So hard, wanna come."

"Not just yet, brat, not just yet." The Galra widened his stance, which in turn widened Lance's. "A little longer, can you do that for me?"

"Uh huh."

"Good boy," Kolivan purred, and then his cock was withdrawing and Lance was mewling pitifully, arching his back and basically presenting his ass for Kolivan's use. The Galra thrust back in, then withdrew, then thrust again. He set a punishing pace, practically holding Lance's hips up in midair as he fucked into him, growling softly.

He barely registered Keith returning and rejoining them on the bed, sitting by Lance's head and stroking his hair slowly, a delightful couterpoint to Kolivan's brusing thrusts. For several minutes, it was just mindless fucking, pushing back into Kolivan's punishing pace blindly, nearly crying with how fucking close he was and how good it felt. And then there was more pressure against his hole, Lance crying out sharply as that pressure surged forward and was suddenly right against his prostate. He felt so full, almost like he was being split in two, and then there was a ridiculous flood of warmth inside him, Kolivan's hips rutting into his mindlessly as the Galra growled lowly.

" _Mine_ ."

And then there was a hand on his cock, touching the cock ring. It abruptly released and suddenly Lance was coming so hard that his vision whited out. He screamed Kolivan's name, and collapsed against the bed, the Galra's grip on his hips the only thing holding him up. Distantly, he could still feel the Blade leader rutting into him, warmth still flooding his insides, but Lance was too fucked out to care, laying motionlessly on the bed and letting Kolivan do as he pleased with him as he shook with each breath he struggled to take.

"He okay?" Kolivan asked after what felt like eons to Lance.

Kaith chuckled. "He's fine," the other boy said, fingers drifting over Lance's closed eyelids. "I think you've worn him out, though."

The Galra groaned. "Probably..."

"You should probably, uh....get comfortable."

"Mmh, yeah. We'll be stuck like this for a while, I think."

Keith snickered. "It seemed pretty intense."

"No shit," Lance mumbled, making them both laugh. "Knotted me?"

"Yeah," Kolivan said, and Lance felt the weight on the bed shift, felt Kolivan guiding them down onto their sides. "Wasn't too much, was it?"

" _Never,_ daddy."

The Galra groaned, hips grinding into him hard. " _Lance!_ "

"Hey Lance."

That was Keith. Lance peeked one eye open to find Keith smirking at him from the edge of the bed. "What?"

"You know he fucked the piss outta you, too?"

Lance moaned. "Fuck off, Keith!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
